Lucy's Dark Side
by BlueLikeTheSky
Summary: Lucy has always been known as cheerful,nice and sweet celestial mage but what happens when Natsu says someting so hurtful and does something so painful it broke her into two.One is the good and the other is her bad but with different feeling. one the feeling of good and innocent and the other side of bad destructive but also to protect her good side.look identical excep hair colour
1. Author Note

AN/hey guys this is my first fanfic on but I am on wattpad I've only written one book and its still not completed so plz follow me on wattpad and on ...wait no I have had another account on this but I kinda forgot the password for that so I made a new one which is this account anyways enjoy.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:** The One Who Speaks Their Minds And The Ones Who Don't.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any fairy tail characters

It was a beautiful morning in Magnolia. It was peaceful and calm well that is except for a certain loud and noisy guild...Fairy Tail. The most strongest guild in fiore and a guild who cherish their friends like family heck they are family. Well they got even more louder with the return of a long lost friend and Sister. They partied day and night which then turned to months. Whilst in the months passed some people in the guild had forgotten a certain young blonde celestial mage while others did not and there were a few who remembered her. This young blonde celestial mage was none other than Lucy heartfilia a happy and cheerful girl whose dream was to join fairy tail and it did come true by none other than natsu Dragneel himself. I have to say Lucy has a huge crush on this boy every time she was in trouble the person there to save her was natsu. Lucy wishes that she confess her love today when she thinks the time is right...Hopefully.

 **Lucy's Pov**

Like everyday I wake up have a shower get dressed and head out to the guild 'Alright Lucy today is the day you have to confess to him' she thought to herself but how every time I try and speak to team natsu or anyone they just shrug it off like im a ghost who can't move on and is bugging everyone. Damn that harsh to say to yourself 'dammit Lucy stop upsetting yourself' but at least I still have Happy and Mira to talk to even if no one else talk to me 'that the spirit Lucy you still have them so cheer up. Yeah that's what I should do I should just focus on what im gonna say when I confess to Natsu right'...yeah sure'. AGGGGGHHH what am I doing standing in the middle of the street talking to myself in my head. Focus Lucy focus "ahhhhh oh god I nearly fell into the river" and watch where your going stupid.

As I walked down the streets thinking about what just happened...it was so weird I...thought I WAS GONNA DIE DROWNING WAAAAAAAH. Control Lucy control. Ah I see the guild lets bet 'ok whats the bet' the bet is if I walk in the guild and at last five people notice me I'll sleep on the floor 'ah and what if no one notices you' and if no one notices me then ill...sleep outside...deal 'hmm ok deal' ok oh god hope they will notice me I don't want to be sleeping outside...wait why did I even bet that...THE HELLLL.

'Ok calm down and open the door Lucy' I take a deep breath and open the guild doors...with my eyes shut 'OPEN THEM' I opened my eyes the deepest of despair. No one not even one looked my way was I really not worth looking at. I signed and walk to the bar ad at in my normal place. I was just their sitting staring off into space to think I lost this bet...WWWHHHHYYYA.

 **Normal POV**

As Lucy was complaining in her head about why she had to lose this bet and sleep outside she had noticed she was being called by a caring voice of a angel "hey Lucy how are you today" Mira asked the lifesaver of her sorrow. Mira was lisannas older sister lisanna is the girl who came back from the dead it was then everyone had started to ignore me but I don't blame them I mean they haven't seen her in ages they thought she was dead but I didn't think even months after her return they would still ignore me. "oh hey Mira didn't see you there" Mira knowing that she was having a hard time since everyone was ignoring her decided not to ask questions. A few minutes later Mira knew something that would make Lucy happy."Lucy here I got you your favorite vanilla and strawberry milkshake" Lucy smiled with glee and thanked mira for her kindness "thanks so much Mira" Lucy said while drinking her milkshake "no problem anything for a friend" Mira said happily finally seeing a smile on Lucy's face.

A few minutes after finishing her drink she heard her name being called she turned around to see a flying blue cat flying towards her whilst crying. "Happy what's wrong why are you crying" Lucy asked worriedly happy flew into Lucy's chest crying while muffling saying something that she couldn't understand. "happy calm down and tell me nice and slow" Lucy said calmly while inside she was freaking out. "natsu...kick...out...you...team" happy was so upset that he couldn't tell his full sentence "what?" Lucy asked confused.

Before she had time to ask happy what he meant her name was called once again"Luuuucccyyy" her named was shouted. Lucy was shocked at the person who screamed her name it was none other than her best friend and crush natsu"yes natsu"Lucy tried to be brave maybe it was time to tell him how I feel okay here I go. "natsu I-" she cut of by natsu saying "Lucy we are kicking you out of the team" what...Lucy didn't understand her kicked off team natsu but why...wait Is this what Happy wanted to tell me. Lucy looked down at happy who was still crying into her chest "w-why" Lucy stuttered trying so hard to keep her tears from falling and the reply she got was not the one she wanted. "sorry Lucy but your too weak I mean now that lisanna is back we were hoping that she could join team natsu sorry Lucy" natsu said so calmly as tears were threatening to fall she looked behind natsu to she what the other members had to say and they just stood there not saying a word just nodding and agreeing with natsu "erza..gray you guys too" they just nodded and walked off how could they Lucy thought to herself they were like brother and sister to her and they betrayed her Lucy was so lost that all she could do was nod and accept that she had been kicked off of the team "thanks Lucy oh and if it help you could do solo missions to get stronger you know because your pretty weak" natsu said with...a smile and walked off to the rest of the team member including lisanna. Lucy looked there direction she saw lisanna walking toward her "I'm so sorry Lucy Chan I didn't know that they were gonna do that I'm so so sorry"she cried Lucy and lisanna were on good term and were friends Lucy couldn't be mad at a friend "it's okay lisanna I know it wasn't your f-fault it m-mine so don't be sad and go and j-join the rest of the t-team m-members they are waiting for you" stuttered Lucy "thanks Lucy Chan" said lisanna and walked off.

Lucy looked down on her lap to see happy crying saying he was sorry he couldn't stop natsu "its okay happy I'm okay i just wanna go home right" Lucy said sadly happy then got off her lap so she could go home but before she got up happy said "Lushy are coming to come to the guild tomorrow right" Lucy didn't know how to answer this she wanted to come but at the same time she didn't want to see team natsu but..."yes of course happy you think something like this is going to stop me from coming to the guild hell no I'm coming tomorrow don't worry"Lucy said confidently even though she really didn't want to. Lucy got up and headed home on the way out she suddenly felt a lot of hatred she didn't want and it was all going towards team natsu and what they had done to Lucy. Lucy was scared about what this hatred that she was feeling it was her first time feeling something like this she had to hold it in until she got out of the guild. She ran and ran until she knew that she was in a safe place where there are no civilians nearby somewhere like her apartment.

 **Lucy's POV At Lucys Apartment**

What is this im feeling I feel so much hatred towards team natsu I mean I should they kicked me out for being weak. How could they erza, gray, natsu they all betrayed me I feeling like crying...laughing...killing...huh... what am I thinking how could I think like that what's happening to me why am I thinking like this. I would never think like this there still my friends 'no' what why am I thinking this they are my friends I wouldn't ever want to hurt them even if they betray me 'no' what 'they hurt you Lucy how could you forgive them so easily' even if they hurt me I still love them 'no' what do you mean no I love all of fairy tail even if they don't love me back! 'NO YOU IDIOT YOU MAY HAVE FORGIVEN THEM BUT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO YOU!'.what "AHAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA".

/what has happened to Lucy? Why was Lucy talking/fighting with herself?/

 **Next chapter: Awaken Person And Power**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Awaken Person And Power.**

 **Normal POV**

Lucy woke up somewhere strange and dark she has no idea where she couldn't see anything not even her own body she was terrified and scared. Lucy can't remember what happened to her all she remembers is that she was talking to herself and herself was talking to her.

At that moment a white bright light shone on her making it so that she could actually see her body again and a unknown shadow above her. Lucy looked up to see where the shadow came from. All she could see was a figure she couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl until 'it' decided to talk.

"Lucy I'm sorry you had to find out like this" the strange figure spoke. Lucy was confused trying to figure out if it was a boy or a girl "so you a boy right...no a girl...im pretty sure you a girl...oh maybe your both".Lucy looked shocked was she really a girl and boy was what was going through her mind.

The figure was just dumbfounded at how Lucy was so weird. "seriously Lucy is that what you thinking right know I'm here and you don't know who I am and where I've come from and this is what you ask" the figure spoke with a 'are you serious face.

"oh yeah sorry...so who are you" Lucy said still trying to figure out if 'it' was still a boy or a girl. The figure then spoke "I am you" it said. Lucy was shocked at what the figure had just said 'it' was her but that's was impossible she never had a sibling or met anyone who looked like her. "I-I- w-what how im me you can't be me tell me who you really are" Lucy stuttered.

 **Lucy's POV**

"oh yeah sorry...so who are you" I asked since I was getting the 'are you serious' face and let me tell you I do not like that face. Like seriously is that person a boy or a girl man why is it so hard her voice sounds like both I was about to ask 'it' again if it was a boy or a girl but 'it' then said the answer to my last question 'who are you'

"I am you"...WHHHHHHAHAAAATTTT that cant be true I mean there no one who is me "I-I-w-what how im me you can't be me tell me who you really are" I stuttered I was shocked it was impossible I have never had a sibling who looked like me and I've never met anyone who looked like me either.

 **Mysterious POV**

"I-I-w-what how I'm me you can't be me tell me who you really are" 'sigh' how do I tell her that I'm her and she is me. I mean I've always been with her we talked and even made bets to doesn't she remember it was only yesterday she and I made a bet maybe she thought she was talking to herself and didn't know it was me.

Know I'm just her hatred I will protect her from everything that harms her but first I need to explain to her about me her other side "let me explain Lucy and everything I'm about to say is the truth and only the truth you have no other choice than to believe me if you want to leave this place" I don't really mean that I just need her to listen to me hahaha 'evil laugh' and then I'll kill her so called friends who hurt her hahaha.

 **Meanwhile at the guild**

 **Mira's POV**

I hope Lucy Chan is okay she nearly tripped going out the guild. She must have been hurt bad at what natsu had said. I just can't believe natsu would do such a thing and erza and gray just nodded hell no they won't be getting any free drinks from me from now on pfft.

 **Erza's POV**

I still can't believe I agreed to kicking Lucy out she was like a sister to me and I betrayed her I so sorry Lucy. When natsu came up to us me and gray he wanted lisanna to be in the team but what I didn't know he was going to kick Lucy out when I realized it was too late and just agreed I didn't mean to hurt Lucy now she wont ever forgive me for what I've done. I couldn't protect her.

 **Gray's POV**

I'm such a disappointment I betrayed Lucy who was like a little sister to me that flame brain didn't tell us that he was going kick Lucy out of the team before I knew it natsu already kicked her out I couldn't do anything to protect her I just agreed. I'm such a failure of a brother.

 **Natsu's POV**

I so happy that lisanna joined our team I don't why erza and ice princess are so upset I did say I wanted to kick Lucy off the team...or didn't I. shouldn't they be happy that a weakling is off our team we are the strongest team in fiore we can't have a weakling on our team. So I don't regret anything.

 **Happy's POV**

Natsu is a idiot and stupid he shouldn't have kicked lushy off the team how could he. I don't know him anymore WAAAAAH.

 **Back To Lucy Normal POV**

Lucy just stood there listening to that mysterious person and Lucy is really confused about what that person said "wait could you repeat that all again" Lucy asked. That person was mad at what she had said was Lucy not listening to what that person had said but since it's her other side that person did repeat what 'it' said "okay but listen this time. Know as I was saying... again my name is Lucilla Heartfila I am you. your hatred I was dormant inside you do you not remember that bet we made" Lucilla said.

"what I made that bet with myself not you" Lucy answered "no Lucy you made that bet with me who you thought was you anyways you might have forgotten but when you were younger about 5 years old you had gotten into a fight with some bullies who you met in the forest.

 **Flashback**

 _ **Lucy's POV Age 5 Same As Lucilla**_

 _ **"Ow let go of my hair you bully" I screamed "no your such a baby princess what scared daddy and mommy not going to save you well there not hahahaha". 'hey this punk what is he doing Lucy you have to fight back'. "no I can't it hurts" I cried "huh what did you say who are you talking to princess yourself your such a weirdo you wimp hahahah". 'lucy if you don't do something then im going to'.**_

 _ **Lucilla's POV**_

 _ **I have to save Lucy but I can't unless she says I can im gonna have to persuade her. 'Lucy do you want to die' "what...ahhhhh...no" Lucy cries again 'then let me help tell me I can come out tell me' Lucy please say I can come out so that I can help you please. "...Help...M-ME...L-LU-CI-LL-A!". Finally unleashed.**_

 _ **No One POV**_

 _ **A bright light shone from Lucy's eyes and Lucy fainted. A fe hours later Lucy woke up to see that the bullies were injured on the floor nearly half dead. Lucy could see a lot of blood splattered on the floor and her clothe she thought did lucella do this. Lucy was scared and frightened she didn't want this to happened.**_

 _ **Lucy had to run away and she did. Lucy ran out of the wood but there was blood on her clothes what was she going to do Lucy just slump down near a tree trump and pulled her legs toward her and started to cry.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

It was silence between Lucy And Lucilla until it was broken by Lucy "wait...are you that Lucilla you're the one who nearly killed those boys" Lucy said surprised "yes" Lucilla replied "you... do you know how scared I was when I woke up to see then nearly dead why did you do that" Lucy said frightened.

"it was for you, you asked for my help and i gave it" Lucilla replied "yes I did but not like that...I hate you for that I will never let you take over my body again" Lucilla was shocked she was hated by herself but it had to be done. "well I don't care I will come out when I want to. After all you already gave me your consent ages ago but when you forgot me you put me in a dormant stage but know that you remember I can never go back into that state again hahaha". Lucilla laughed.

Lucy's eyes widened she was so tired of this and just wanted to sleep " Lucilla I give in I just want to sleep please let me out" Lucy said nearly yawning "fine but I will get ~~~revenge on your so called friend~~~~~". Lucilla sang "don't you dare or else" Lucy said with a stern face "or else what hmm" Lucilla asked she looked at how serious Lucy's face was and admit defeat "fine I won't touch your so called friends geez". Lucilla said and told Lucy the way out.

"all you have to do is lie down and dream your in your bed at home. That one of you new powers you got when I awoke. You can dream anyplace and you'll be there but it has to be a place you've been before or it won't work." Lucilla explain "what I have new powers aside from celestial spirits" Lucy asked shocked "yes you will unlock a new power everytime...I actually don't know but you will unlock them sooner or later" Lucilla said after that Lucy did what she said and lied down and dream of her comfy warm bed.

Lucy woke up in her bed just like Lucilla. Lucy got up and sat on her bed just thinking of what just happened taking it all in one by one. What she didn't notice until she looked up at the clock was it was night time on the day she promised Happy she would come to the guild. She felt so guilty that she couldn't keep her promise she was panicking.

 **Lucy's POV**

Oh damn I forgot to go to the guild and keep my promise to Happy I hope he's not worried about me it's all Lucilla's fault. No I can't blame my other self. It was my mistake for asking to many question. Tomorrow I'll go to the guild. For know I'll sleep but first I need a shower I feel uncomfortable and my eyes are itchy.

I went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror wait what happened to my eyes there different colours. My right eye is brown and my left eye is...Black pure black. Oh lord what is happening to me. 'oh so you've noticed have you' huh Lucilla what your still in my mind why 'because im you I can't go anywhere you nimrod' geez don't need to be rude but why are my eyes different colours. 'that's because I have been awakened if you had notice my eyes are pure black and so when I was awakened you have a slice of my appearance well not my black hair though.'

Damn how am I suppose to go to the guild like this. Oh no I have to hide this I'll wear a bandages over my left eye so no one will notice. 'lucy wearing a bandage over your left eye will draw attention to you why would you hide your eye you should be glad that their not a boring colour like brown' well for you information I like my brown eye colour. Whatever I put the bandage on tomorrow when I go to the guild but for know I need a shower.

 **Normal POV**

After Lucy had a shower she got changed and got into her comfy warm bed and fell asleep. What she didn't know was everytime she sleeps Lucilla comes out and creates mayhem somewhere in a different city just for fun. After all Lucilla is very powerful indeed.

 **At Crime** **Sorcière**

"Jellal a word has just came in someone is attacking a nearby city at night and the city which was attacked was near Magnolia Meredy said to Jellal "okay lets go and find out who it is any information was it a male or female what do they look like" Jellal was set on finding this person and stop them "well by the looks of this report it looked like a girl she had black hair and a symbol on her hands which mean she is in a guild it doesn't say which guild so we are going to have to find that out" Meredy explained "a guild huh maybe it's a dark guild I wonder...".

/Why Is Jellal And Meredy Of Crime Sorcière involved. What Happens When They Find Out Which Guild This Person Is From/


End file.
